User blog:Alex001/Sorry if I post too much blog posts.
Hello there. If you feel annoyed that I am posting blogs very frequently, then I would like to apologize. However, I really love to write a blog. Either I want attention, I am bored, or that I just want to share some ideas of mine with you. All things I would like to talk about would be sorted in numerical order once again, regardless of importance or length. 1. PSLE. The Primary School Leaving Examination, or PSLE, is the most important exam in my life, next to some other exam I am not aware of. The PSLE would be starting on Wednesday, thus, my editing time would decrease temporarily until Wednesday, as my strategy is to relax as much as possible during the examinations. Once the PSLE is over, I am going to be online for possibly six hours a day, if not, three. I have many projects and ideas for the future. These ideas and projects would be listed below. 2. Dan and Tammy. Dan Beronews, creator of Dan Beronews, and TurtleShroom, creator of Tammyshroom, both like the idea of my idea, Dan and Tammy's Adventures. This isn't a sequence or continuous story, like that of Project Triple Scanner or the Great Snowzerland War. Its something like Explorer Sightings. The main idea is about TammyShroom's adventures in stalking Dan. Do post ideas about this. This article is free game and anyone could edit, although Dan and TurtleShroom would have the rights to modify or delete any content. 3. What if... I've also suggested this story. The main idea is that someone asks "What if...", and then the scenario if that idea truly happens would be written as a response. Think of it as the Time Agency researching 'What happens if...', and that others give their own opinions on that. Wacky questions are highly encouraged. Here are some sample questions: *What if Darktan managed to rule over Antarctica? *What if everything in Antarctica is made out of Leego blocks? *What if Explorer never existed? *What if Fred 676 discovers that pie could be eaten? (LOL, I just randomly came up with this one) *What if Mabel and Explorer switched places (This idea has already been implemented in Phreaky Phriday. Some ideas could spawn off into their own separate stories) *What if Swiss Ninja and Triskelle join forces? *What if Penguin Micro wasn't scared of Wikipedia buttons? There are numerous possibilities. These are just sample questions. Give me some 'What if....' questions and I'll try to put them in place once I write the story when the PSLE ends. 4. Lists. This wiki is meant to be the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Club Penguin. By right, I prefer the wiki to be what it is now, but I feel that we should have more CP-canon in here. I suggested pins earlier this year, but the idea got rejected because it will probably get a sleuth of LQAs. Then, it struck me. Why not have lists? Lists would contain pins, but since it has much more content then one pin on its own, it would become MQA or HQA? I am suggesting that we have a list of pins and a list of Card-Jitsu cards, in which we could create pins and Card-Jitsu cards and put them in this list. What do you think? Comment below. 5. Language Subpages. Okay, I see that there are some users who are unable to understand English. There are other CP Fanon wikis for other languages, but they don't seem to gain much attention as most of the fun is, well, here. Here is my idea: *Currently: USA in French would be in the French CPFW. *Idea: USA in French would be under a subpage of USA. Do you get the idea? We could use only select articles only, and then expand on other HQAs, followed by MQAs. We could put a template on top that tells the user that the article could be translated, and he/she could click the link to see the translation. Its much better than having to create many CPFW-specific language wikis with one user, rather, we should have only one CPFW, but with many users and many languages. 6. Project AllPage. Project AllPage is coming very soon. Its going to be HUGE, although it may not be that HUGE to some users who see it. Its going to help underrated articles, and also possibly serve as a starter's guide to the wiki. Its not tagging articles, thats one thing for sure. Its going to contain underrated articles too, and may help some LQAs turn into MQAs. It would be announced once the PSLE officially ends. Thats all I would like to say. Also, a huge welcome-back to Triskelle, one of our wiki's greatest users. Good-day, or good-night, and Big Balls. Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ edits ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal ⊛ imagecontest) 12:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts